This invention relates to electric switches. More particularly, it is concerned with pushbutton electric switch modules having a pair of terminals which are switched between a normally-open and a closed condition or between a normally-closed and an open condition.
Pushbutton electric switches are widely used in circuits controlling electrical apparatus. One type of switch employs switch modules arranged togwther and mounted on a single actuator. Each module contains a pair of stationary contacts with field terminations for external wiring, and may operate in a normally-open or a normally-closed mode. The modules have similar physical configurations so as to permit mounting on an actuator in tandem and also in side-by-side relationship.
It is desirable for switch modules of the type described to be simple with a minimum number of parts, and with parts which are easy to fabricate and which permit rapid assembly. It is also desirable that many of the parts be common to both normally-open and normally-closed switched modules. In addition, the switch modules should be easy to mount on an actuator, and the field terminations should be readily accessible for connecting and disconnecting electrical circuitry thereto.